


Between War and Love

by N_Dress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Action, Some Fluff and Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dress/pseuds/N_Dress
Summary: [ German Clexa Fic ]Der Commander und Roan bieten sich einen erbitterten Kampf auf Leben und Tod, während Lexa gleichzeitig versucht ihr gebrochenes Herz zusammen zuhalten...





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses kleine Etwas habe ich vor einem Jahr geschrieben, als der Trailer für die Dritte Staffel seine Primiere hatte.   
> EIniges habe ich der Serie angepasst, das meiste blieb so, wie ich es mir zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgemalt habe.  
> Es ist keine überragende 'Arbeit', deshalb Warnung auf mögliche Fehler (MIr war wirklich langweilig und eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich da zusammengeschrieben habe). Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. :D
> 
> Ps. Weder Serie noch Characktere gehören mir oder sind meinen Ideen entsprungen...

Ihr Herz pochte beim Klang des jubelnden Volkes, das sich um den Schauplatz versammelt hatte. Die Gedanken standen still, während Lexa und Roan nebeneinander vor dem Podium standen und Titus seine Ansprache hielt. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, sowie es die Traditionen einer solchen Herausforderung verlangten. Die Queen, die mit stolzem Oberhaupt auf ihrem Platz saß, war sich ihres Sohnes Sieges sicher und konnte es kaum erwarten den Kopf des Commanders und somit dessen Macht in ihren Händen zu halten.

Lexa wusste dies jedoch zu verhindern. Selbst wenn das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen und sie hier und jetzt ihren letzten Atemzug vollziehen sollte, war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Geist einen würdigen Nachfolger erwählen und den Frieden aufrecht erhalten würde.

Dennoch trug sie nicht umsonst den Titel des Commander. Die Brünette galt als die stärkste Kriegerin unter den Clans und führte mit Stolz und Ehrfurcht ihre Truppen immer zum Sieg. Sie war entschlossen, Roan zu besiegen, ihre Stärke zu beweisen und der Queen den Erdboden unter den Füßen zu nehmen. Es gab nur eins, was ihrem Vorhaben noch mehr beistehen konnte. Aber sie war nicht da...

Die Menschen um sie herum tobten und das Wetter schien langsam umzuschlagen. Lexa blendete alles und jeden aus, während sie stur ins Leere blickte. Sie dachte an Clarke und ihren sturen und unverbesserlichen Dickkopf, der alles versucht hatte diesen Kampf zu verhindern. Die Blondine ließ sich von nichts abhalten, was sie beinah das Leben gekostet hätte. Und doch bescherten ihr die Gedanken an die Skai-Prinzessin ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust, das sich seit dem Tag ihrer Begegnung eingenistet hatte. Die Brünette hoffte nur, dass sie nochmal die Chance bekommen würde, sie ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

Die Situation zwischen den beiden Frauen war kompliziert und angespannt. Lexa sah jedes Mal aufs Neue den Schmerz in Clarkes blauen Augen und jedes Mal brach es ihr das Herz. Dabei lag die Schuld allein bei ihr. Wanheda war ihre alleinige Schöpfung, auch wenn sie ihre Entscheidung von damals nicht bereute.

Clarke hatte ihr, trotz Allianz und dem Abkommen, noch nicht vergeben. Lexa glaubte schwerenherzens, wenn die Blondine den Beitritt und somit die Sicherheit für ihre Leute nicht gebraucht hätte, hätte Wanheda sie schon längst getötet. Und das Absurde daran war, dass Lexa sie wahrscheinlich sogar gelassen hätte. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass Rache keinerlei Frieden mit sich bringen würde.

'Beginnt!', rief Titus und schleuderte die Brünette aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zur Queen, deren Augen vor Todesgier nur so strotzten und ging mit kaltem Ausdruck in ihre Ecke, wo einer ihrer Wächter mit ihrem Schwert wartete. Sie spürte allmählich wie das Adrenalin anfing sich in ihrem Körper breit zu machen, während sie versuchte konzentriert zu bleiben und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. 

Sie befreite sich von ihrem Umhang und drehte sich zu ihrem Wächter, als sie ein offensichtliches Bedrängen im Publikum wahrnahm und eine Gestalt mit blonden Haaren in einer Kluft entdeckte. 'Clarke...', flüsterte Lexa im selben Atemzug, als ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, die Blondine hier zu sehen, nachdem sie deutlich gemacht hatte, nicht auftauchen zu werden. Es war mehr der Blick, den Clarke ihr schenkte, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Doch egal, was die andere Frau dazu verleitet hatte herzukommen, war Lexa doch froh darüber.

Sie wollte der Blondine so viel sagen, was sie nicht konnte. Aber sie sah immer wieder den Hauch von Schmerz und Misstrauen in ihren Augen, denen sie nicht standhalten konnte. Sie hielt ihren Blick zu ihr Aufrecht und gab ihr nur ein einfaches Kopfnicken als Anerkennung, bevor sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide zog, die der Krieger stolz für sie bereit hielt.

Lexa atmete nochmal tief ein und riskierte einen letzten Blick zu Clarke, die den Austausch abrupt unterbrach und mit weiten Augen am Commander vorbei sah, als Roan sich anpirschte und seinen ersten Streich vollziehen wollte. Die Brünette erkannte jedoch die Warnung der Blondine und wich mit einer stets eleganten Drehung aus, bevor sie einen erfolgreichen Hieb erlegte, der die ersten Bluttropfen des Kampfes freisetzte.

Das Volk teilte die Euphorie und jubelte sowohl für Roan als auch für den Commander, der nicht nur für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte, sondern vorallem um seine Stärke zu beweisen und sich als Anführer würdig zu erweisen. Denn Wanheda hat sie schwach aussehen lassen, indem sie Mount Weather im Alleingang bezwingen konnte, während sie einen Deal mit dem Feind eingegangen war. 

Lexa musste sich beweisen, sie musste siegen und ihren Namen für ihr Volk aufrecht erhalten, damit es nicht in die machtgierigen Hände der Queen fiel. Selbst wenn sie dafür sterben musste, gäbe sie alles dafür, das Schicksal ihrer Heimat in Sicherheit zu weisen. Und für ihr Herz noch viel wichtiger, das Leben von Wanheda. Von Clarke. Das war alles was sie wollte. 

Roan war mehr als ein ebenbürtiger Gegner. Er hatte Finesse, Kraft und die nötige Ausdauer, um dem Kampf zu trotzen. Darüber hinaus war er erfahrener als die Brünette. Doch auch sie musste schon im Kindesalter mit einem harten Training anfangen, was sie später zur Besten der Besten gemacht hatte. Demnach hatte sie ebenfalls einige Tricks auf Lager, auf die der Prinz gefasst sein musste.

Sie atmete ruhig und konzentriert, während sie jeden Schritt von Roan aufmerksam beobachtete. Der Kampf war ohne Frage ausgeglichen. Das Einzige, was die Entscheidung bringen würde, war ein entscheidender Fehler, der den Sieger bestimmen sollte. 

 

Mit einem Aufschrei kreuzten sie erneut die Schwerter, wobei das Geräusch durch die Menge strömte und erschaudern ließ. Klinge an Klinge, versuchten beide den jeweils anderen Kontrahenten umzustoßen. Doch der Prinz erwies sich zunächst als stärker, was Lexa auf die Knie beförderte. Sie fletschte die Zähne und erkannte schnell die Dringlichkeit ihres Handelns.

Instinktiv griff sie mit der linken Hand nach ihrer eigenen Klinge, um mehr Widerstand leisten zu können und musste jedoch im Gegenzug eine schwarze blutige Hand in Kauf nehmen, die ihr unangenehme Schmerzen bescherte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass nur Nightbleeder zum Commander auserwählt werden konnten, wozu auch Lexa gehörte. Doch Clarkes überraschter und perplexer Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als tausend Worte es je könnten. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie nicht wusste und noch zu lernen hatte. Über die Grounder, über ihre Kultur und am meisten über den Commander selbst.

Lexa drehte sich graziös, um jedem Hieb mehr Wucht zu verleihen. Doch Roan parierte jeden Schlag fast mit Leichtigkeit, während er mit der Brünetten Schritt hielt. Man merkte gleich, dass sie an Konzentration verlor, je mehr sie sich hinein steigerte. Mit jeder Drehung, mit jedem Stoß erhaschte sie goldenes Haar, blaue Augen und diesen Blick, der sie Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen heimsuchte.

Es breitete sich schnell ein schweres Gefühl in ihrer Brust aus, das ihre Schlagfertigkeit schwächte. Bilder und Vorstellungen, die sie nicht ertragen konnte. Der ewige Hass, der ewige Schmerz und am Ende nur der einsame Tod, den sie mehr als verdient hatte. Dabei wollte sie so viel mehr. Sie wollte so viel mehr für Clarke. So viel mehr für sie beide. Doch sie hatte kein Recht dazu. Kein Recht, zu wünschen oder gar dafür zu kämpfen. Alles was ihr noch blieb, war die Hoffnung, dass Clarke ihr Glück eines Tages finden würde. Wo anders. Mit jemand anderem.

Es machte sie schwach und gleichzeitig tobte Lexa vor Wut bei dem Gedanken, was der Prinz sich zu gern zu Nutze machte und das Spiel umdrehte. Er schlug kraftvoll zu, wobei Lexa beim dritten Hieb begann zu taumeln. 'Was ist los, Commander? Ich hatte gehofft, endlich mal einem würdigen Gegner gegenüberstehen zu können. Und was sehe ich stattdessen? Ein kleines Mädchen, das kläglich versagt!', rief der muskulöse Mann und ergriff die Gelegenheit Lexa zu entwaffnen und erneut auf die Knie zu befördern. 

Er trat hinter sie und griff mit seiner Pranke nach ihren dunklen geflochtenen Haaren und löste einen packenden Schmerzen aus, der den Commander herausschreien ließ. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte wie ihr Herz unkontrolliert gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Roan sich nach vorne neigte und ihr mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr sprach, sodass nur sie es hören konnte. 'Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, Heda?', fragte er mit einem frechen Grinsen und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde, bis er Clarke entdeckte. 'Ist sie diejenige, die es dir schwer macht?', fragte er erneut und zwang sie die Augen zu öffnen, die die Blondine sofort fanden. 'Du kennst die Gerüchte, Heda. Und ich weiß es ganz genau, weil ich dort war und darauf gewartet habe, bis sie das warme Bett der anderen Frau verlässt.', erzählte er beinah schadenfroh und merkte, wie Lexa mit jedem seiner Worte wütender wurde.

'Erfüllt es dich mit Schmerz und Wut? Der Gedanke, dass sie Trost und Wärme bei jemand anderen gefunden hat, als bei dir? Wie könnte sie nicht? Du hast sie verraten und betrogen. Du bist für ihren Schmerz verantwortlich und durch dich ist sie zu der geworden, die wir vor uns sehen.', stellte er klar und hielt Lexa weiterhin fest im Griff, während sie den Blick von Clarke nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie sah den Kummer, die Angst und den Schmerz deutlich vor ihr. Sie sah, was sie angerichtet hatte und dabei bohrte sich die Schuld tief in ihr Herz.

'Du verdienst ihre Liebe nicht.', flüsterte er und drückte ihren Kopf nach vorne, sodass sie zusätzlich auf ihren Händen landete. Mit einem kraftvollen Tritt in die Rippen beförderte er sie auf den Rücken, während Lexas Körper vor Schmerzen förmlich explodierte. Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft und hielt ihre Arme schützend vor ihren Brustkorb, während Roan sich in der Zwischenzeit den Speer eines außenstehenden Wächters erkämpfte.

Die Brünette schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch, während alles um sie herum verstummte. Sah so ihr Ende aus? Waren dies die letzten Atemzüge? War dies der letzte Blick zur Sonne, die strahlend am Himmel stand? War dies das letzte Mal mit Clarke? Ja, sie hat versagt. Sie war nicht stark genug, hat ihr Volk enttäuscht und ihre Chance auf Liebe verspielt. 

Doch...

Auch wenn Lexa verdammt war, konnte sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Ihr Verstand, ihr Wille und alles was sie ausmachte, ließen das nicht zu. Sie würde über den Tod hinaus kämpfen, denn dazu wurde sie geboren. Das Schicksal ihres Volkes, jedes Vaters, jeder Mutter und jedes Kindes lag in ihren Händen, das sie nicht einfach wegwerfen konnte. Und das Schicksal von Clarke, die Frau, die sie lieben gelernt hatte, konnte sie zumindest versuchen in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Sie würde die Blondine mit allem was sie besaß beschützen und gleichzeitig alles ertragen, was man ihr als Strafe anerkennen würde. Und das, war doch immerhin etwas wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte...

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Roan mit seinem Speer über sich stehen, bereit den letzten Schlag zu vollziehen. 'Du hast Recht.', begann Lexa und atmete aus. 'Ich habe nichts davon verdient und es ist auch nicht meine Bestimmung etwas wie Liebe erfahren zu dürfen. Und das ist okay. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meinetwegen wieder jemand, der mir etwas bedeutet, sein Leben lassen muss. Und wenn es ihr dabei hilft, mich zu hassen und auf ewig zu verfluchen, werde ich es ertragen.', antwortete Lexa und warf dem Prinzen einen entschlossenen Blick zu, während sie sich bereit machte einen Gegenangriff zu starten.

Roan lachte unterdessen nur und schüttelte den Kopf in Unglauben. 'Arme Heda. Soviel Leid für nichts und wieder nichts. Warum solltest du das tun? Warum stirbst du nicht einfach hier und jetzt und beendest deinen inneren Kampf?', fragte er neugierig und holte leicht aus, während sie ihren Kopf anhob. 'Weil der Preis des Commanders, der ist, dass sein Leben nicht ihm gehört. Sondern meist nur denen, die er liebt.', antwortete sie, bevor Roan mit voller Wucht die Speerspitze in ihre Kopfrichtung stieß und sie im letzten Moment auswich.

Lexa rollte sich auf die Seite und trat mit voller Wucht gegen seine Beine, um ihn auf seine Knie zu befördern. Mit einem Griff entwaffnete sie ihn und sprang schnell wieder auf die Füße, bevor sie dem Prinzen einen Schlag in den Solarplexus verpasste und anschließend das stumpfe Speerende gegen den Kiefer rammte. 

Geschlagen mit Blut getunkt fiel Roan zu Boden und beendete den Kampf mit Lexa als Siegerin. Sie schwebte mit der Waffe über ihn und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, sein Leben zu beenden. Doch als er sie ganz bewusst mit einem halben Lächeln ansah, wusste sie bescheid: Es war Absicht.

Nicht der Kampf selbst, sondern die Provokationen und Handlungen in der Hoffnung, dass der Commander seinen Kampfgeist finden und ihn besiegen würde. Er hat alles gegeben und hätte Lexa besiegt, hätte sie ihren Willen nicht gefunden, weiter zu kämpfen. Für ihr Volk und auch für Clarke. Dabei war aber wohl oder übel ein kleiner Schubs von Nöten.

'Steh auf!', schrie Nia vom Podium aus und stand von ihrem Thron. 'Steh auf und kämpfe weiter! Oder du wirst als erbärmlicher Versager und Verräter sterben!', drohte die Mutter ihrem Sohn, während Lexa ihr tödliche Blicke zuwarf und den Kiefer zusammenpresste. Sie sah hinunter zu Roan, der sie fast schon flehend ansah. 'Bring es zu Ende.', bat er und hoffte, dass der Commander seinem letzten Wunsch entgegenkommen würde. 

Doch Lexa sah die Qual in seinen Augen. Die Qual im Schatten seiner Mutter zu stehen, als Abtrünniger, als Verräter nicht mehr wert als irgendein Vieh. Sie traf in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur die 13 Clans harmonisch vereinigen, sondern vielleicht auch ihrem Herzen den Frieden bringen würde, den es dich schon so lange ersehnte.

'Jus drein, Jus daun....', flüsterte sie und wechselte den Griff am Speer, bevor sie schwungvoll ausholte und mit voller Kraft auf das Podium zielte. Der Speer flog wie ein Blitzschlag durch das Herz der Queen und schmiss sie buchstäblich von ihrem Thron, der schon viel zu lange von ihr besetzt worden war. In den Gesichtern der Zuschauer zeigte sich nicht nur Überraschung, sondern vorallem auch Ehrfurcht, die den Commander aufrecht da stehen ließen.

'Die Königin ist tot!', stellte sie klar und sah wiederholt zu Roan, der sie mit weiten Augen ansah. 'Lang lebe der König!', rief sie aus und reichte dem neuen König die Hand, um ihn auf Augenhöhe zu befördern. Die Menge jubelte Hedas Namen und feierte den Thronfolger. 'Sieh es als mein Dank an und lass es mich vor allem nicht bereuen.', sagte sie ganz bewusst und sah zu, wie er ihr entgegen nickte.

'Ich muss zugeben, ich habe es in erster Linie für mich selbst getan. Aber nächstes Mal, werde ich keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, wenn du innerlich einknickst, Heda. Du hast heute zurecht gewonnen. Und auch wenn mein Wort noch nicht viel bedeutet, lässt du dir vielleicht doch von jemandem, der schon einiges erlebt hat, einen Rat geben.', sagte der neue König und warf einen kurzen Blick hinter die Brünette und landete auf Clarke, die erleichtert zu ihnen sah.

'Du hast bisher jede Schlacht gewonnen, zu der du angetreten bist. Doch du stehst kurz davor, alles zu verlieren, was eine Schlacht wert ist.', erklärte er und sah zu, wie Lexa die Zähne zusammenbiss und den Kopf senkte, bevor sie sprach. 'Ich fürchte, das habe ich schon.', antwortete sie ohne den Blick zu heben.

Roan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 'Je größer der Hass an einen zuvor geliebten Menschen haftet, desto größer ist die Liebe, die sich dahinter verbirgt. Sie ist die größte und schwerste Schlacht, der wir uns im Leben stellen müssen. Doch um zu gewinnen, ist Aufgeben keine Option.', entgegnete er und schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln, als sie leicht den Kopf in Verständnis nickte. 'Dein Volk braucht dich. Genau wie Clarke es tut. Sie ist zwar noch blind vor Wut, aber du kannst sicher sein, dass du noch nicht verloren hast.' versicherte er.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück, um kehrt zu machen. 'Ich würde dennoch nicht mit dir tauschen wollen, Heda: Die Kleine ist eine Nervensäge. Sie wird einiges von dir abverlangen.', warnte Roan ein letztes Mal und drehte sich um, um sein neues Leben als König anzutreten. Lexa, sah ihm hinterher und seufzte lautstark, während sie gegen die brennenden Schmerzen kämpfte. 

'Ich weiß...', antwortete sie flüsternd und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern, als sie zuvor einen letzten Blick über die Schulter warf, um nur noch einen leeren Stehplatz zu sehen, der gerade noch von einer gewissen Blondine besetzt war.


	2. A little bit of piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Kampf kommen sich Clarke und Lexa wieder näher  
> und finden einen Weg, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

'Titus, mir geht es gut.', versicherte Lexa leicht genervt, als sie sich mit ihrem treuen und engen Berater auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte. Er war der Erste, der sich nach dem Kampf an ihre Seite machte, um sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen zu erkunden. Er war wie ein fürsorglicher Vater, der auf sein Mädchen acht gab. Schließlich war auch er einer der wenigen, der sie aufwachsen sah.

'Ich bitte um Verständnis, Heda. Ich lasse nach Nyko schicken, damit er deine Wunden versorgen kann.', beharrte er mit ernstem Blick und versuchte den Commander zu überzeugen, nach ihr sehen zu lassen. Doch Lexa lehnte stur ab und warf ihm stattdessen einen ernsten Blick zu. 'Ich sagte, mir geht es gut. Ich möchte mich ausruhen und will nicht gestört werden.', forderte sie kurz bevor sie die große Tür erreichten, die zu ihren privaten Wänden führte. Sie drehte sich mit ihrem ausdruckslosen Gesicht um und faltete die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen. 'Du darfst gehen, Titus.', befahl sie zum Schluss und sah, wie Titus sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen zurückzog.

Lexa schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie die letzten Schritte zu dem großen Kriegstisch machte, der sich inmitten des Raumes befand, und sich erschöpft in einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Ihre Rippen schmerzten, während jeder einzelne Muskel gegen jede Bewegung protestierte. Erst in diesem Moment merkte sie, wie müde sie war. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie auseinander gerissen und zutiefst erschöpft.

Sie richtete sich nochmal auf und riss ein Stück der Tischdecke ab, um die Blutung ihrer Hand zu stoppen. Sie wickelte den Stofffetzen um die Schnittwunde und zog den Knoten mit Hilfe ihrer Zähne zusammen. Sie atmete tief durch und fiel wieder in die Stuhllehne zurück, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich von dem Schmerz in den Schlaf wiegen ließ.

Lexa ließ sich schnell in Trance versetzen und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Ihr Körper hing schlaff herunter und weigerte sich in jeglicher Form zu agieren. So bemerkte sie erst garnicht, wie die Zimmertür vorsichtig aufging und jemand sich der halbschlafenden Gestalt näherte. 

Die Instinkte setzten automatisch ein und Lexa griff mit ihrer rechten Hand nach ihrem Dolch, bevor sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl stieß und ihren Eindringling gekonnt angriff. Bis sie realisieren konnte, wer vor ihr stand, hatte sie schon die Klinge an die Kehle gesetzt und den anderen Körper mit ihrem eigenen gegen den Tisch gepresst.

Als ihre Augen und Gedanken endlich die Realität erreichten, sah sie die blonden Haare und die blauen Augen, die besorgt in ihre grünen zurück blickten. 'Clarke..?', fragte sie verwirrt und wich im selben Moment von ihr zurück. Doch so schnell sie die Wirklichkeit eingeholt hatte, so holten sie auch ihre Verletzungen und Schmerzen ein, die sie taumeln ließen.

'Whoa, langsam!', warnte Clarke und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stabilisieren und sie zurück auf den Stuhl zu setzen. 'Schätze wir sind nun Quitt, huh?', stellte die Blondine fest, als sie den Dolch aus Lexas Hand nahm und beiseite legte. 'Was tust du hier, Clarke? Ist etwas passiert?', fragte die Brünette mit schwerem Atem und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich im Stuhl zurechtrückte und zu sah, wie Clarke sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und ihre Verletzungen analysierte.

'Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich...Titus wollte, dass ich nach dir sehe. Er meinte, du weigerst dich mal wieder deine Verletzungen checken zu lassen.', erklärte sie mit ernstem Ton und hob vorwurfsvoll die Augenbraue, während sie die Arme verschränkte. Lexa verdrehte genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Titus weiß nicht was er sagt. Mir geht es gut Clarke, es ist nichts.', beharrte der Commander erregt und erhob sich demonstrativ aus dem Stuhl, bevor ihr erneut der Boden unter den Füßen genommen wurde.

Sie fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und nahm den Stuhl auf dem sie saß, sowie die Tischdecke, an der sie sich noch festkrallen konnte, gleich mit. 'Lexa!', rief Clarke besorgt und eilte schnell an ihre Seite, worauf sie sich hinkniete und versuchte den Schaden einzudämmen. Lexas Körper schrie förmlich vor Schmerzen, wofür die offensichtlich gebrochenen Rippen, Schnittwunden sowie Blutergüsse verantwortlich waren. Sie hatte keine Energie mehr weder körperlich noch mental, um sich aufrecht zu erhalten. Lexa wollte nur noch die Augen schließen und die nächsten 5 Tage durchschlafen. 

Es war offensichtlich nicht nur der Kampf mit Roan, sondern die Pflichten und Aufgaben des Commanders, die sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht hatten. Die unruhigen Nächte, waren dazu noch ein kleiner Nebeneffekt, der sich nun auch deutlich machte. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages waren nur noch das i-Tüpfelchen, das sie nun in die Knie zwang.

Clarke legte in der Zwischenzeit den Arm um Lexa, um sie vorsichtig aufzurichten. 'Soviel zu, 'Mir geht es gut' huh?', sagte die Blondine sarkastisch und nahm ihre Kräfte zusammen, bis sie den Commander wieder auf den Beinen hatte. 'Setz dich auf den Tisch.', wies sie an, während die Brünette das Wimmern zurückhielt und stattdessen den Forderungen der anderen Frau ausnahmsweise nachgab. 

Die Blondine stellte sich vor Lexa hin und ging sicher, dass sich die Brünette aufrecht halten konnte. 'Okay, mal sehen...', begann sie und versuchte ihre Verletzungen aus zu machen, scheiterte aber schnell an ihrer Kleidung und Rüstung. Clarke hoffte die Situation vermeiden zu können, sah jedoch, dass sie keine große Wahl hatte. Abgesehen davon, war Lexas Gesundheit wichtiger. 'Du ähh...musst deine Rüstung abnehmen.', sagte sie verlegen und sah zu, wie der Commander versteifte und zunächst zögerte. 'Bitte.', fügte Clarke hinzu und hoffte, dass die andere Frau nachgeben würde.

Lexa sah den flehenden Blick von Clarke, bevor sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihr breit machte. Sie konnte diesem Blick nie lange widerstehen und in solchen Momenten, hasste sie sich noch mehr dafür. Doch sie kannte Clarke. Sie bat nur ein einziges Mal. Ansonsten würde sie, wenn nötig, Lexa mit Gewalt zwingen.

'Fein...', antwortete sie und griff nach der Schnalle, die über ihre Brust ging und die Rüstung zusammenhielt. Mit einer leichten Bewegung öffnete sich der Gurt und die Rüstung fiel von ihrem Körper, während sie in ihrer Ledermontur verblieb. Dass diese wohl oder übel auch abgenommen werden musste, wurde beiden schnell bewusst. 

Lexa presste ihren Kiefer zusammen, als sie langsam die Gurte lockerte und dem Schmerz widerstand, der von ihren Rippen ausbrach. Die Motorik mit dem Oberkörper fielen schwerer als gedacht, sodass Clarke schnell einschreiten konnte. 'Warte, ich helfe dir...', sagte sie und trat näher zu Lexa. Sie setzte ihre rechte Hand an das Leder, während ihre linke Hand die Schulter der anderen Frau stützte.

Die Atmosphäre um sie herum brannte förmlich. Die Nähe zwischen ihnen schien einerseits so fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut, dass beide Frauen nicht wussten, wie sie sagen oder gar tun sollten, um die Situation nicht noch merkwürdiger zu machen.

Clarke wiederum versuchte sich nicht ablenken zu lassen und stattdessen sich mehr auf ihr Tun zu konzentrieren, um Lexa wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Auch wenn es ihr nicht leicht viel, als sie die stabile Ledermontur über ihre Schulter stülpte und auf nackte brennende Haut traf, was Lexas Atem zum Stocken brachte.

Als sie es dennoch schafften, Lexa von ihrer Kluft zu befreien, blieb sie in nichts weiter als einem schwarzen ärmellosem Shirt zurück, das auch schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Und Gott, sie sah so verdammt müde aus, dass Clarke sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen wollte, um sie vor der Welt da draußen fernzuhalten.

Doch stattdessen behielt sie ihre Hände auf ihren Schultern und führte ihre Untersuchung fort. 'Kannst du deine Arme heben?', fragte sie bewusst und sah, wie Lexa statt Worte nur den Kopf schüttelte. Ihre Atmung schien schnell und schwer, worauf die Blondine die leichten Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn bemerkte. 

Sie legte instinktiv ihre Handfläche auf die Stirn und spürte, wie sich das Fieber in Lexas Körper ausbreitete. 'Du hast leichtest Fieber, aber es scheint nicht allzu schlimm zu sein. Nur eine typische Reaktion auf deine Verletzungen. Deine Rippen werden gebrochen sein, aber ich muss mir das näher ansehen. Also...', sagte sie mit halben Sätzen und deutete zögernd auf den Stofffetzen, den sie trug.

'Darf ich?', fragte Clarke leise und trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher zum Commander, während dieser vorsichtig nickte und dem Blick auswich. Lexa verfiel in Defensive, worauf auch ihr Körper weiterhin verspannte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, außer Clarkes bohrenden Blicken auszuweichen, als diese beide Hände über ihre Hüften und die Hemmschwelle ihres Shirts legte, bevor sie es langsam nach oben schob. 

Lexa biss angestrengt das Stechen zurück, während sie langsam ihre Arme in den Himmel hob und Clarke dabei half den Stofffetzen über ihren Kopf zu bringen. Sie spürte die zarten Finger, die an ihren Seiten mitwanderten, die aber im gleichen Augenblick verschwanden. In dem Moment als Clarke die andere Frau in nichts außer eine Art schwarzem Bandeau, das ihre Brust verdeckt hielt, sah, schalteten ihre Denkprozesse auf Stumm, während ihr Herz einen großen Sprung machte und ihr den Atem raubte.

Die dunkle Haut, die im Kerzenlicht in einem leuchtendem Gold aufschimmerte, ließen die Frau vor ihr Engelsgleich erscheinen. Ihre Arme, sowie Bauch und Rücken zeigten Züge ihrer Muskeln, die so dezent geschnitten waren, dass das Gesamtbild eine Mischung aus Stark und Feminin kreierte. Darüber hinaus erhaschte die Künstlerin in Clarke das Tattoo, das dem auf ihrem Arm nicht unähnlich war. Es fing an ihrer rechten Schulter an und schnörkelte sich über ihren Rücken, Seite, Brust und endete letztendlich der Hüfte. Die Blutergüsse und Schnitte waren nur ein kleiner unerwünschter Nebeneffekt, im Vergleich zu der unverwechselbaren Schönheit die vor ihr saß.

'Clarke..? Alles in Ordnung?', fragte Lexa schon beinah beschämt, während sie so entblößt und verwundet auf dem Tisch saß und darauf wartete, dass die Blondine agiert. Clarke schüttelte den Kopf und senkte im gleichen Moment ihren Blick, um die leichte Rötung zu verstecken, die sich spürbar anbahnte. 'Entschuldige...ich ähm war...kurz weg.', antwortete sie stockend und hoffte, dass Lexa nicht mehr drauf eingehen würde.

Doch der Commander hatte ohnehin nicht die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, die dafür von Nöten war, als sie gegen den pochenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite ankämpfte. Clarke verlor keine weitere Sekunde und rieb ihre Hände ineinander, um Lexa einen kalten Schauer zu ersparen, sobald sie ihre Hände auf die nackte Haut legen würde. Der Commander sah die Blondine mit müden Augen an und versuchte mühsam die Lider offen zu halten, statt in Bewusstlosigkeit zu fallen. 'Ich muss mir deine Rippen ansehen. Meine Hände sind vielleicht etwas kalt, also nicht erschrecken.', warnte sie, bevor sie ihre Handflächen vorsichtig gegen den großen Bluterguss presste. 

Die Brünette verkrampfte kurz und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägel unterm Tisch fest, bis das Stechen nach einigen Sekunden unter den nun angenehm warmen Handflächen von Clarke leichter wurde. Die Berührungen fühlten sich seltsam vertraut an, sodass sich die Brünette vollkommen darin verlieren konnte. Lexas Haut glühte förmlich unter den Fingerkuppen der Blondine, als sie weiterhin Rippe für Rippe abtastete und deren Schaden einschätzen zu können. Doch sie war auch so weich und zart, im Vergleich zum Commander selbst, der raue Stärke und Furchtlosigkeit repräsentierte. 

Sie ließ ihre Hände weiter über die Rippen wandern, bevor sie wiederholt über den Bluterguss tastete und Lexa plötzlich die Augen aufriss, als sie den stechenden Schmerz spürte, der ihr die Luft wegnahm. Sie griff instinktiv nach Clarkes Hand, die über ihr schwebte und drückte fest zu, während sie die Zähne fletschte. Die Blondine wich jedoch nicht zurück und hielt stattdessen dagegen, damit sie Lexa nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen konnte. 'Ich hab dich...', versicherte sie und wartete darauf, bis sich die Brünette wieder beruhigte, um sie zurück in eine aufrechte Position zu befördern. 'Alles in Ordnung?', fragte sie mit ihrer raspigen Stimme, bevor der Commander wiederholt nickte, statt Worte zu formen.

'Deine unteren Rippen sind stark geprellt, die zwei oberen wahrscheinlich sogar gebrochen. Erstaunlicher Weise heilen die Schnitte und kleineren Blutergüsse recht schnell.', stellte sie fest und weiterhin ihre Inspektion mit ihren Fingern fortführte, bevor Lexa erschöpft das Wort erhob. 'Grounder heilen von Natur aus sehr schnell, Clarke.', erklärte der Commander mit stetigem Blick auf die Blondine und atmete tief durch, um weiterhin dem Schmerz zu trotzen. 'Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Mein Körper wird sich selbst heilen.', beharrte Lexa, während sie Clarke einen ernsten und standhaften Blick schenkte.

'Okay, Miss 'Ich weiß alles besser', ich bin hier die Ärztin und du die Patientin. Demnach tust du was ich dir sage, wenn ich es dir sage. Und ich sage: Halt die Klappe, entspann dich und lass mich dich wieder in Ordnung bringen.', antwortete sie harsch und sah zu, wie Lexa demonstrativ die Augenbraue hob und ihr den 'Commander-Blick' schenkte, der in der Regel jeden das weite suchen ließ. Aber Commander hin oder her, die Frau war stur des Todes, nur um nicht schwach auszusehen,wie sich Clarke dachte. 

Doch Lexa wandte ihren Blick ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft sich mit der Blondine zu streiten und beließ es entsprechend dabei. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, entspannte Clarkes Präsenz sie ungemein und gab ihr eine gewisse innere Ruhe, die sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Da spielte es keine Rolle, ob sie diskutierten, Blicke austauschten oder einfach still da saßen. Es reichte, wenn sie da war. Wobei Lexa, das nie zugeben würde.

Währenddessen grinste Clarke triumphierend, bevor sie einen Blick auf die rechte Schulter der anderen Frau warf, die wie es schien, erneut ausgerenkt wurde. Sie seufzte innerlich, als sie sich mit ihren Fingern wieder vortastete und die entsprechenden Knochen suchte, die sich aus der Reihe gedrängt hatten. Zwar konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es ein zukünftiges Problem sein würde aber die Chancen standen nicht gut, weshalb sie ihre Mutter einen Blick darauf werfen lassen müsste.

'Deine Schulter ist wieder ausgerenkt worden. Ein Wunder, dass du deinen Arm überhaupt heben konntest.', erklärte sie und hob langsam Lexas Arm und übte gleichzeitig vorsichtig Druck aus, während diese sie lang und durchdringend ansah. 'Ich muss sie wieder einrenken. Aber ich fürchte, es kann ein Problem bleiben. Ich muss das meine Mom checken lassen.', informierte Clarke und merkte, dass die Brünette nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte und sie stattdessen nur mit ihren stechend grünen Augen anstarrte. 

'Okay, Bereit?', fragte die Blondine, nachdem sie die richtige Position als auch den richtigen Griff eingenommen hatte, um die Schulter wieder zwischen den richtigen Knochen zu setzen. Lexa nickte bewusst und biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor sie nocheinmal tief durchatmete und den Tisch unter sich festkrallte.

'Auf drei...', sagte Clarke sicher und festigte den Griff an Lexas Arm und Schulter, bevor sie fortfuhr. 'Eins...-', zählte sie an und übte im selben Moment einen plötzlichen Ruck aus, der die Brünette nicht nur überraschte, sondern ihr dazu einen immensen Schmerz bescherte, der sie schamlos aufschreien ließ. 'Ahhrghg!!!'

Der Commander atmete rapide ein und aus, während sie die Zähne fletschte und Carke einen teuflischen Blick schenkte. Sie sah, wie ein wütender großer Wolf aus, der vor Blutlust nur so strotzte. 'Ghhrr..ich wusste, dass du das tust. ', sagte Lexa, als sie versuchte den nachfolgenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm zu unterdrücken, den Clarke im selben Moment in den Schoß der anderen Frau legte. 'Natürlich. Ich bin immernoch wütend auf dich.', antwortete sie schlicht und einfach, wobei sie wusste, dass es so am Besten ging.

Clarke wandte sich kurz ab und bereitete eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser vor, um die Brünette von ihrem Blut und dem Dreck zu befreien, was sich auf ihrer Haut verfestigt hatte. Sie sah wie Lexa seitlich in die Ferne starrte und ihren Kiefer böse zusammenpresste, während sie ihren verletzten Arm schützend festhielt.

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie sich mit einem Schwamm wieder zu Lexa wandte, die sich weiterhin stur wie ein kleines Kind anstellte. Doch das hielt Clarke nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab, als sie sich zwischen den Knien des Commanders zwängte und mit der Hand nach ihrem angespannten Kinn griff, um ihren Kopf nach vorne zu drehen. 

Lexa wehrte sich nicht, hatte aber die Aktion dennoch nicht erwartet. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurze Zeit an, bevor Clarke den kleinen Schwamm in die Schüssel tunkte, den sie zuvor neben die andere Frau gestellt hatte. Sie wagte es nicht, ihre Augen von Lexas Schnittwunde an ihrer Lippe abzuwenden, als sie mit dem Schwamm darüber strich.

Clarke spürte Lexas intensiven Blick auf ihr, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken bescherte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz noch schneller gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug, je näher sie sich kamen. Jedes Mal aufs Neue, fand sich die Blondine im Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle und ihren Verstand wieder. Dabei versuchte sie immer wieder ihre Wut, ihren Hass gegen den Commander aufrecht zu erhalten. Sich daran zu erinnern, was sie getan hatte. Doch trotz allem waren es intensive und grüne Augen, die sie verstehen ließen. Die sie fühlen und vielleicht sogar verzeihen ließen.

'Warum tust du das Clarke?', fragte Lexa mit leiser Stimme und halboffenen Augen, während sie den Blick aufrecht erhielt. 'Warum bist du hier?', setzte sie fragend fort und sah zu, wie Clarke inne hielt und ihre Augen automatisch die anderen fanden. Sie teilte die Lippen, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. 'Das sagte ich bereits. Titus hat mich geschickt..', antwortete sie und hoffte, das Lexa nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde.

Und zu Clarkes Überraschung, nickte die Brünette leicht und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung, um der Distanz Ausdruck zu verleihen auch wenn sie sich unerwartet nah standen. Sie wollte die Blondine zu nichts drängen, wobei sie wusste, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Also schwieg Lexa und ließ Clarke weiterhin ihre Arbeit vollziehen, als diese lautstark seufzte. 

'Ich weiß, wie stark du bist. Ich weiß, wie gut du kämpfen kannst und ich weiß, wie furchtlos du bist. Aber ich kenne Roan....und ich dachte wirklich, dass wir dich heute verlieren würden.', gestand Clarke leise und senkte den Blick. 'Tut mir Leid, dich zu enttäuschen. Vielleicht hast du das nächstes Mal mehr Glü..-', versuchte sie zu beenden, bevor Clarkes Handfläche mit ihrer Wange kollidierte und ihren Satz vorzeitig beendete. 

Lexa wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als Clarke den brennenden Schmerz ihrer Wange freisetzte. Ihr Kopf blieb selbst einige Sekunden nach dem Schlag in die versetzte Richtung, während sie sich langsam wieder regenerierte und ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war.

Sie wandte ihren Blick vorsichtig zu Clarke, die sie furios und doch mit gläsernen Augen anstarrte. 'Sag so etwas nie wieder.', warnte die Blondine mit tiefer Stimme und presste den Kiefer fest zusammen, während der Commander beinah fassungslos drein schaute.

'Ich hatte Angst. Nicht nur um meine Leute, um mein Zuhause und Freunde, sondern auch um dich, Lexa!', äußerte Clarke empört und hob dabei die Stimme, um ihren Ärger deutlich zu machen. 'Nach allem was du getan hast, wollte ich nichts mehr als dich zu hassen. Dich auf alle Ewigkeit zu verfluchen und mit deinem Tod meinen Frieden zu finden.', erklärte sie weiterhin, während sie die Fäuste ballte und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

'Und am Ende konnte ich es einfach nicht, weil es nicht deine Entscheidung war, die mir das Herz gebrochen hat. Sondern weil du MIR ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt hast. Weil ich dachte, dass ich dir mehr bedeute, als das.', offenbarte Clarke und wandte den Kopf ab, um die Träne, die über ihre Wange rang, wegzuwischen. Es fiel ihr schwer, so offen zu sein und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, vor allem vor Lexa. Doch in diesem Moment konnte sie es nicht länger zurückhalten. Es musste raus.

Lexa dagegenhin erstarrte bei dem Anblick, den sie vor sich sah und wollte nichts mehr, als Clarke in den Arm zu nehmen und sie nie wieder los zu lassen. Sie hasste sich selber dafür, der Blondine so viel angetan zu haben. Und es tat ihr unendlich Leid. 

'Es..tut mir Leid, Clarke. Ich wollte dich da nie mit reinziehen.', antwortete der Commander und senkte beschämt den Kopf. 'Seit ich dir begegnet bin, fiel mir jede Entscheidung, die ich für mein Volk traf umso schwerer, weil sie gleichzeitig gegen dich ging.', erklärte sie weiter, während Clarke sich langsam aber sicher wieder zurückwandte. 'Auf Mount Weather...da habe ich es wieder getan, weil ich dachte, es sei das Richtige. Aber es war gleichzeitig die schwerste Entscheidung, die ich bisher treffen musste.', sagte sie mit leiser Stimmer, während Grün erneut auf Blau traf.

Clarke spürte im selben Augenblick, wie sich ihr Herz langsam auseinander riss. Tag und Nacht trug sie die vergangenen Monate den tiefen Schmerz mit sich, der sich immer mehr in ihr ausbreitete, sodass ihr nie in den Sinn kam, dass es Lexa genauso ging. Der Commander hatte nicht nur ihr Herz gebrochen, sondern vor allem ihr eigenes.

In diesem Moment fehlten der Blondine buchstäblich die Worte. Alles was sie tun konnte, war schweigen und zusehen, wie Lexa den Augenkontakt unterbrach und gebrochen den Blick senkte, um tief durchzuatmen. Clarke fragte sich, wie es mit ihnen soweit kommen konnte. Es gab so viele Schwierigkeiten, so viele Verpflichtungen zu tun, um zu überleben. Und doch, tief in ihrem Innern wollte sie nichts mehr, als eine Chance mit der Frau, die vor ihr saß und genau so sehr litt wie sie.

Sie strich sich frustriert durch die Haare und atmete tief durch, während sie innerlich alles verfluchte. Doch abgesehen von der mehr als seltsamen und ungemütlichen Situation, in der sie sich befanden, brauchte Lexa noch immer ihre Hilfe. Und zumindest davon, würde sich Clarke nicht abhalten lassen.

'Okay...ähm...warte hier und bewege dich nicht.', sagte sie nach einer Weile und kehrte in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers zurück, während Lexa ihr stillschweigend hinterher sah. Sie versuchte standhaft zu bleiben aber ihr Körper schrie immer mehr vor Erschöpfung und sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Sie versuchte sich um zu positionieren, doch das stellte sich als fatal heraus, als sie nicht nur der Schmerz wieder packte, sondern vorallem das Schwindelgefühl mit einsetzte.

'Clarke..?', rief sie taumelnd und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, während sie ihren verletzten Arm dicht am Körper hielt, der schwerer wurde und tendenziell zur Seite kippte. Doch es ging nicht mehr, sie hatte alle Kraft verloren und hatte keine Wahl als loszulassen. Bevor sie aber vom Tisch fallen konnte, spürte sie, wie sich in Windeseile zwei Arme um sie herum schlangen.

'Ich hab dich. Ich hab dich.', wiederholte Clarke beinah flüsternd und half Lexa dabei sich vorsichtig auf den Tisch auszubreiten. Die Brünette hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, wobei die Blondine befürchtete, sie habe das Bewusstsein verloren. 'Lexa? Kannst du mich hören? Lexa?', sagte sie und legte ihre Handfläche auf die andere Stirn, die scheinbar noch wärmer geworden war. 'Mir..gehts gut..Clarke. Ich bin nur müde.', antwortete der Commander, als sie langsam wieder die Augenlider hob.

'Ich weiß. Halte noch etwas durch. Ich mach so schnell ich kann.', versicherte die Blondine, bevor sie die Schüssel mit kühlem Wasser, die sie zuvor geholt hatte, neben sich hinstellte und den Schwamm darin ausdrückte. Unterdessen schloss Lexa wieder ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf die warme Präsenz, die sich fürsorglich um sie kümmerte.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als Clarke mit dem getränkten Schwamm über ihre nackte Haut fuhr, die im nächsten Moment das kühle Nass freudig umarmte. Clarke setzte an der Hüfte an und wanderte langsam über die Umrisse der Bauchmuskeln, die sich anspannten jedes Mal wenn sie über einen Bluterguss fuhr. Doch nach und nach beruhigte sich Lexas Atmung, während die Blondine mit dem Schwamm auf ihren Armen und Schultern auswich.

Clarke richtete ihre volle Konzentration darauf, die ausgerenkte Schulter nicht zu belasten, sodass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Lexa zwischenzeitlich die Augen geöffnet hatte und die Blondine stetig beobachtete. Clarke hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengefaltet, während sie ihre Zungenspitze halb aus ihrem Mundwinkel hingen ließ und somit auch nicht aus ihrem Focus zu fallen. Der Anblick bescherte Lexa ein müdes Lächeln, das sie nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Kurze Zeit später, als die Blondine mit ihrem Oberkörper und den Armen fertig war, drückte sie erneut den Schwamm aus, bevor sie sich auf Lexas Gesicht fixierte und auf müde jedoch strahlend grüne Augen traf, die intensiv zu ihr zurück sahen. Die Blondine hob zögernd ihre freie Hand und strich dem Commander eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich zuvor an ihre Haut gefasst hatte. 'Hey, bist du noch bei mir? Alley okay?', fragte sie besorgt und gab der Brünetten ein warmes Lächeln, als diese nickte. 'Sag du es mir...', antwortete Lexa mit einem frechen Grinsen und brachte die andere Frau dazu den Kopf zu schütteln.

'Ich bin fast fertig. Wir müssen dich nur noch von deinem Make-Up befreien und deine Hand neu verbinden.', flüsterte sie und sah zu, wie Lexa ihre Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammenfaltete. '….Make-Up?', fragte sie irritiert, als Clarke zu lachen begann. 'Ist nicht wichtig. Schließ' einfach die Augen und lass mich machen.', antwortete die Blondine und setzte den Schwamm an die andere Wange, bevor sie nach und nach die Bemalung aus Lexas Gesicht wischte.

Mit der Zeit konnte man die dunkle Haut erkennen, wobei die Bemalung verschwand und den Schwamm mit einem tiefen schwarz tränkte. Clarke konnte dabei nicht umgehen, ihre Augen über die markanten und wunderschönen Gesichtszüge wandern zu lassen und das Gesamtbild in sich aufzunehmen. Mit den vollen und zarten Lippen, der kleinen Nase, die zu geschlossenen Augen führte, ließ die Blondine den Commander verschwinden und Lexa zum Vorschein kommen.

'Okay, fertig. Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen.', sagte Clarke und schenkte der Brünetten ein halbes Lächeln, als sie erneut das Grün hinter den Lidern sah. 'Jetzt bist du wieder Lexa.', scherzte sie, während sie die Schüssel mit dem Wasser zur Seite stellte und nach Lexas linken Arm griff und gleichzeitig ihren Nacken stützte, um sie vorsichtig aufzurichten. 

Lexa biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie die Beine über die Tischkante schob und mit Clarke wieder auf Augenhöhe stand. Sie fühlte sich nach dem Liegen und dem kühlen Wasser zumindest wieder standfester und klarer, sodass sie sich wieder selbstständig aufrecht halten konnte. Doch die Blondine ließ zur Sicherheit ihren Griff nicht locker und kümmerte sich als nächstes um Lexas verletzte Hand, als die andere Frau plötzlich das Wort erhob.

'Ich vermisse es.', sagte die Brünette leise, während Clarke den alten Verband abwickelte und sie verwirrt ansah. Unbewusst strich sie mit ihren Daumen über Lexas Handrücken, als sie den traurigen Blick in ihren Augen sah und versuchte ihr so ein besseres Gefühl zu verleihen. 'Was meinst du?', fragte sie vorsichtig und mit warmer Stimme.

'Lexa. Ich vermisse es Lexa zu sein.', antwortete sie geschlagen und senkte den Kopf, um Clarkes Augen zu entkommen, die sie erhofft aufsuchten. 'Manchmal glaube ich, dass viele Menschen noch da wären, wäre ich nicht die, die ich bin.', erklärte sie und presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, was die Blondine nicht außer Acht lassen konnte.

In der recht kurzen Zeit, die sie mit Lexa und den Groundern verbrachte, wurde sie oft Zeugen darüber, wie der Commander nach und nach die Menschen verlor, die ihr nahe standen. Costia, Anya, Gustus und beinah auch sie. Kein Wunder wurde die Last des Commanders für Lexa immer schwerer zu tragen, sodass sie vergaß wie viel Gutes sie getan hatte.

'Lex, sieh mich an.', forderte Clarke und hob das Kinn der anderen Frau an, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. 'Du bist genau soviel Lexa, wie du der Commander bist. Du musstest schwere Entscheidungen treffen und schwere Verluste hinnehmen, die du nicht verhindern hättest können. Du kannst dir nicht die Schuld für Taten geben, die andere verübt haben.', sagte die Blondine und strich warmherzig mit ihrer Handfläche über Lexas Wange und erinnerte sie daran, was sie einst zu Clarke sagte, als diese mit Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen hatte.

'Erinnerst du dich? Das hast du mir gesagt, als ich an diesem Punkt war. Und du hattest recht.', fügte sie hinzu und sah zu, wie sie Lexa ein Lächeln bescheren konnte, das sie diesmal nicht verstecken konnte. 'Darüber hinaus musst du nur aus deinem Fenster sehen, Lexa. Du hast soviel erreicht und soviel Gutes über dein Volk gebracht, dass sie in Frieden leben können. Du beschützt sie und gibst ihnen ein Zuhause. Und darauf kannst du stolz sein.', versicherte Clarke, bevor die andere Frau bestätigend nickte.

Lexa hielt kurz inne, bevor sie den Mut aufbrachte Clarke eine gerechte Antwort zu geben. Sie wusste, dass die wunderschöne Blondine recht hatte. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben dafür gekämpft, dass die Menschen in Frieden leben konnten, ohne ständig ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und Blut zu vergießen nur um Gerechtigkeit zu erfahren. Lexa, der Commander wollte andere Wege finden. Und vorallem die beschützen, die sie liebte.

'Ich...', begann sie vorsichtig und flüsternd, bevor sie den Kopf hob und in Blaue Augen blickte. 'Ich will dich nicht auch verlieren, Clarke.', enthüllte Lexa beinah schüchtern, jedoch vollkommen ehrlich und überraschte Clarke mit ihrer Aussage. Sie hatte ihre Hand noch immer auf der Wange der anderen Frau und wagte sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren. 

Die Blondine schüttelte ihren Kopf und festigte ihren Halt an Lexas Wange, die noch immer rot von der Ohrfeige war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder gar sagen sollte, als sie kurz inne hielt und durchatmete. Ihr Herz schlug laut und in gleichmäßigen Abständen gegen ihren Brustkorb, während sie die Brünette ansah und sie sich bewusst machte, dass sie das Gleiche empfand. 

Tief drin wusste Clarke, dass sie in Lexa ein Zuhause gefunden hatte, das sie um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen würde. Sie wollte an ihrer Seite bleiben, sie unterstützen und beschützen, wenn es niemand anderes konnte. 'Du wirst mich nicht verlieren Lexa. Egal was passiert, ich werde immer bei dir sein.', versicherte Clarke und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen und endlich ihre Lippen zu versiegeln.

Es war eine Implosion der Gefühle, die sich in beider Körper ausbreiteten und die Frauen näher zueinander hinzogen, während ihre Lippen vorsichtig doch intensiv miteinander verschmelzten. Clarke wanderte mit ihrer Hand, die zuvor noch auf Lexas Wange ruhte, hinter ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an sich heran, um den langersehnten Kuss zu vertiefen. 

Währenddessen spreizte Lexa unbewusst die Beine und ermöglichte Clarke zwischen zu treten und ihre Körper zusammen zu pressen. Die beiden Frauen verloren sich in ihrer Leidenschaft zueinander und vergaßen alles um sie herum. 

Der Kuss hatte keine Anzeichen von Hektik oder Verzweiflung. Er zeigte einzig und allein die Gefühle, die unterdrückt wurden. Die Sehnsucht, die beiseite geschoben wurde, während die Pflicht jedes Mal aufs Neue die Oberhand gewann. Stattdessen agierten sie langsam und vorsichtig, um die jeweils andere nicht zu verschrecken und steckten soviel Bedeutung hinein, dass es ihnen den Atem raubte.

Lexa schlang sich buchstäblich um die Taille, der anderen Frau und ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und Hand, der sie abermals Heimsuchte. Die Angst, Clarke loszulassen und sie vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, hatte sich mit der Zeit verfestigt. Und nun hatte sie zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, die Blondine in die Arme zu schließen und einfach festzuhalten.

Nach kurzer Zeit war dann doch Clarke diejenige, die sich von den anderen Lippen schwerenherzens loslösen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen, die ihr zuvor aus dem Leib gezogen wurde. Doch auch auf Rücksicht auf Lexas Zustand musste sich die Blondine beherrschen, auch wenn sie alles andere wollte.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die andere ohne die Augen zu öffnen und horchte den warmen Atem, der ruhig und tief gegen ihre Wange kreiste. Sie spürte die Wärme, die sie fest umarmte und ihr das Gefühl gab zuhause zu sein. 'Entschuldige..', flüsterte sie leise und bemerkte, wie Lexa die Mundwinkel hob und sachte den Kopf schüttelte. 'Ja....es war schrecklich.', antwortete sie daraufhin und brachte auch Clarke zum Lächeln, bevor sie den Kopf stückweise nach hinten neigte und die Augen öffnete.

Zum ersten Mal, sah sie Hoffnung auf Glück in den azurblauen Augen, die zu ihr zurückblickten und zum ersten Mal konnte sie behaupten, noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben. In diesem Moment schwor sie sich als Lexa und auch als Commander, alles dafür zu tun, dieses Licht, dieses Feuer in den Augen der Frau, die sie liebte, am Leben zu erhalten.

'Sehr witzig, Commander. Aber ich muss dir noch immer die Hand verbinden und dich ins Bett bringen.', sagte sie und sah, wie Lexa die Augenbraue hob und ein kleines freches Grinsen aufsetzte. 'Nun Clarke, das klingt für mich fast so, als würdest du versuchen den Commander zu verführen. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?', fragte der Commander seriös und richtete sich so gut wie möglich auf, als die Blondine den Kopf zur Siete neigte und sich auf die Lippe biss. 'Nun das kommt ganz drauf an. Funktioniert es?', antwortete Clarke stattdessen, während Lexa lachend den Kopf senkte, um die roten Wangen zu verstecken.

Clarke ließ die Anspielung beiseite fallen und konzentrierte sich eher darauf, die Hand ihrer sturen Patientin zu versorgen. Zu ihrem Glück hatte die Blutung aufeghört und hinterließ nur eine Schnittwunde, die anfing sich bereits zu regenerieren. Clarke hatte gelernt, dass sie den Genen, die Lexa in sich trug, dafür zu danken hatte. Doch sie hatte noch lange nicht alles gelernt, was es mit den Naightbleeder auf sich hatte. Dabei schrie ihre Neugier förmlich mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

'Uhhh...sag, das Mädchen, das mit der Queen zusammen war. Ontari? Welche Rolle spielt sie in dem Ganzen?', fragte Clarke, während sie einen neuen Verband um Lexas Hand wickelte, nachdem sie sie nocheinmal gesäubert hatte. 'Sie ist oder war Nias rechte Hand, wenn du so willst. Darüber hinaus trägt auch sie das Blut des ersten Commanders in sich. Somit hat auch sie ein Recht auf den Thron, wenn ich sterbe und mein Geist einen neuen Anführer wählt.', erklärte Lexa ausführlich, um sicher zu stellen, das Clarke verstand.

'Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass es ihr gelingen wird? Und dass Roan in die Fußstapfen seiner Mutter über gehen wird?', fragte Clarke besorgt und sah, wie Lexa zu grinsen begann, bevor sie mit ihrer guten Schulter zuckte. 'Nun, wenn das alles passieren soll, muss ich zuerst sterben. Und ich glaube ich konnte heute beweisen, dass man mich nicht so leicht in die Knie zwingen kann.', sagte sie stolz und hob nur dezent das Kinn, was die Blondine zum Lächeln brachte. 'Und selbst wenn, vertraue ich darauf, dass mein Geist die richtige Wahl treffen wird. Ich werde dich und dein Volk beschützen, Clarke. Selbst über mein Tod hinaus, das verspreche ich.', versicherte Lexa, während Clarke ihr in die Augen schaute und ihr jedes Wort Glauben schenkte. Sie legte ihre Hand erneut auf Lexas Wange und lehnte sich vor für einen erneuten intensiven Kuss, der dem Kommander eine Gänsehaut bescherte. 'Du bist unglaublich', antwortete Clarke, nachdem sie sich von den Lippen der anderen Frau loslöste und bemerkte schnell, wie die Frau vor ihr errötete.

Clarke band das restliche Laken um die verletzte Schulter der Brünetten und stützte somit ihren Arm mit einer Schlinge. 'So, fertig.', sagte sie und schenkte der anderen Frau noch ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie die restlichen Utensilien beiseite schaffte. Lexa teste vorsichtig ihren Arm, indem sie ihn leicht hin und her bewegte. Die Schmerzen waren noch deutlich vorhanden aber zumindest fiel ihr die Motorik etwas leichter.

Der Commander rutschte behutsam von der Tischkante wieder auf den Boden und stand mit beiden Füßen aufrecht da. Sie spürte abermals die Erschöpfung, doch diesmal zeigte sich kein Anfall von Schwindelgefühlen, weshalb sie sich erfolgreich auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie blickte zu Clarke, die sie nebenher beobachtete und sicher ging, dass die andere Frau nicht wieder urplötzlich auf die Nase fiel.

Die Blondine trat anschließend an Lexas Seite und half ihr zum Bett, das schon förmlich nach ihr rief und passte auf, dass sich der Commander beim Laufen nicht doch weh tat. Die Brünette setzte sich zunächst auf die Bettkante, bevor sie auch ihre Beine hinüber schwang und den Kopf auf das Kissen legte. Sie ließ einen langen und tiefen Atemzug frei und konnte Clarkes Grinsen spüren. 'Besser?', fragte sie amüsiert und setzte sich neben die andere Frau, die nur mit dem Kopf nickte.

'Danke...', flüsterte Lexa, als sie die Blondine ansah und ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. 'Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.', führte sie fort, während Clarke den Kopf neigte und ihre Hand auf Lexas Arm legte. 'Gerngeschehen. Aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du das in Zukunft sein lassen könntest. Ich habe keine Lust dir mit einem ErsteHilfe-Set hinterher zu laufen.', erklärte Clarke mit dem Finger und sah, wie die Brünette den Kopf einzog und seufzte. 'Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann Clarke. So sehr ich es auch möchte, ich kann dir nicht versprechen mich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu begeben.', antwortete sie und hoffte, das die Blondine Verständnis hatte.

Clarke nickte und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie ihre Finger mit denen von Lexa verknotete. 'Ich weiß. Versprich mir nur, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst. Ich...will dich nämlich auch nicht verlieren.', gestand sie vorsichtig und atmete tief durch, als die Brünette halbwegs nickte. Clarke zögerte einige Sekunden und spürte den Blick der anderen Frau, die die Situation noch seltsamer erscheinen ließ. 'Ich ähm...ich sollte gehen. Du musst dich ausruhen. Morgen sehe ich mir deine Verletzungen nochmal an aber ich glaube, du wirst schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen. Und..und ich lass Mom wissen, dass sie sich deine Schulter ansehen soll. Und vielleicht gibt sie dir auch ein paar Schmerzpillen, falls du nachts nicht schlafen kannst. Und..- Clarke?', unterbrach Lexa und setzte dem Gefasel ein Ende, weshalb die Blondine schnell errötete. 'Ja?', fragte sie schüchtern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Commander ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. 'Bleibst du bei mir? Bis...bis ich eingeschlafen bin?', fragte sie ganz offen und ehrlich, worauf Clarke nur die Augen weitete. 'Du musst nicht, wenn du..- Nein.', antwortete sie zunächst. 'Ich meine, ich..ähm ja ich bleibe gerne.', versicherte sie und machte Platz, um sich neben die andere Frau zu legen, die ihre Augen nicht von ihr ließ.

Clarke legte sich mit deutlichem Abstand zu Lexa, um ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich näher zu ihr hin schmiegte und den Kopf auf die linker Schulter legte. Ihr Bein fand auch schnell seinen Platz, als sie es über das Bein der anderen Frau legte und ihre Nase in Lexas Nacken versteckte, um ihren Duft in sich aufnehmen zu können. Die Brünette legte unterdessen ihren Arm um Clarke und hielt sie schützend fest. 

Die beiden Frauen lagen eine ganze Weile so, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Clarke ließ sich einfach in die Arme von Lexa fallen, die ihren festen Halt nicht locker ließ. Sie atmete gleichmäßig, während die Blondine ihren Herzschlag als Schlaflied benutzte und die nötige Ruhe fand, die sie so dringend brauchte. Lexa war eingeschlafen und auch sie war kurz davor in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schreiten.

Der Tag, die ganze Situation hatte sie müde gemacht. Und das Bittere dabei war, dass es mit diesem Tag kein Ende nahm. Morgen schon würde es weiter gehen. Der Kampf gegen die Untreuen, die Lexas Kopf rollen sehen wollten. Der Kampf gegen Pike, der ihre Familie und Freunde manipuliert und gegeneinander aufhetzte. 

Ihr war klar, dass es nicht leicht sein wird. Das wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Krieg bevorstand und wieder einmal viele zum Opfer fallen würden. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, fühlte sie sich stärker, motivierter und mutiger durch die Frau, die sie liebte.

Ihre Versöhnung mit den Groundern stand vielleicht noch auf wackligen Beinen. Das Vertrauen war noch nicht ganz aufgebaut und die Entscheidungen, die sie treffen mussten, würden vermutlich im Zwiespalt stehen. Doch sie öffnete die Augen und sah Lexa. Und somit auch Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft. Und das, war zumindest ein Anfang.


End file.
